1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a position detecting apparatus and a lens barrel assembly including the same, and more particularly, to a position detecting apparatus that has a high detecting precision and a lens barrel assembly including the position detecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing apparatuses, such as a digital camera, a digital video camera, or the like, include a device for moving a position of an optical element to perform auto-focusing (AF) by adjusting a position of an optical element, such as a lens, or to perform zooming. Recently, as the needs for reduced size and higher optical performance of a digital camera increase, there is a growing need to more precisely determine the position of an optical element.
Accordingly, a magnetoresistance sensor, which measures a position of a moveable optical element by attaching a magnetic scale to the movable optical element and detecting a change in a magnetic field occurring due to the magnetic scale, is being used. In this regard, in order to precisely measure the position of the optical element, there have been attempts to maintain a consistent distance between the magnetic scale and the magnetoresistance sensor. However, when the distance between the magnetic scale and the magnetoresistance sensor is adjusted, the magnetic scale and the magnetoresistance sensor may no longer be parallel to each other, thereby reducing position detection precision.